


The Blond, The Raven, and Their Dance

by Awritingmenace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballroom Dance AU, Ballroom Dancing, Dancesport, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Game Design, Game Development, International Dancesport AU, M/M, Multi, Or should I say Partners to Friends to Lovers, Passion, Video Game Development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritingmenace/pseuds/Awritingmenace
Summary: That night, with trembling fingers, Kei peeled off his uniform, tucked his dancing shoes neatly in the farthest corner of his closet, and with glassy eyes, bid farewell to the one thing that made his heart race.The world of dance is no place for the faint of heart.● rating subject to change





	The Blond, The Raven, and Their Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himi (greighish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greighish/gifts).

> Hello~  
I saw this challenge and just had to partake in it! I'm sending a huge thanks to Himi for creating this collection, and for such detailed back stories to work with!
> 
> I did take a crack at this a while back, but deleted the work... This time around I'm planning to stick with it until the end.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
___
> 
> (Since both Tsukishimas appear in this fic, I'll refer to them using their first names.)  
-rating subject to change-  
-updates once or twice a week-

From the moment Tsukishima Akiteru and Tanaka Saeko stepped onto the dancefloor, to the second they slipped off, every soul lucky enough to witness their dance, fell victim to the charms their movements exuded.

They moved deliberately and gracefully; their limbs never parting; each movement calculated as their blinding smiles glided across the dancefloor.

On screen, Akiteru stood tall and proud, his partner at the forefront of his mind. There was only one thing he had to do: ensure she shined the brightest.

So he tried his best to do just that.

The silver sequins littering Saeko's ruffled, black dress, sparkled beautifully with the execution of another smooth motion; a short giggle escaping her red stained lips as Akiteru pulled her exceptionally close.

All other participants twirled to the best of their abilities, but their movements were dimmed as Akiteru's long fingers tightened around his lady's waist, and their routine repeated once more.

_A simple three step, and a natural turn._

_1-2-3-4_

_A swift reverse turn, just after a beautiful feather step._

_2-2-3-4_

_A performance full of descriptive bodily expressions, and a lovely feather finish._

_Perfect!_

_A magnificent Slowfox!_ Their_ magnificent Slowfox._

Their partnership was a beautiful one. It was astounding: the way they made the strict and limited style seem carefree.

But, it's funny isn't it? The way the world works. After five years of a fruitful partnership, due to personal reasons, they decided it was time to call it quits.

Tsukishima Kei was not prepared in the slightest to receive the heart wrenching news from his brother: _"Saeko and I have agreed to stop dancing competitively._

_She wants to settle down; have a family, and teach. She was thinking of switching fields, to Accompaniment: Percussions I believe. Pretty cool huh? _

_Anyway, I won't stop dancing though; I doubt I can ever stop. Maybe, I’ll end up teaching alongside Saeko. Who knows.” Akiteru laughs, but Kei can tell it’s strained. _

_"But Kei,” Kei already knows what his brother is about to say, but he can’t find it in himself to stop him. “You shouldn't stop dancing either. Never stop dancing! Please promise me.”_

_Kei didn’t respond, he couldn’t. So he just listened to his brother’s pleading voice and hurried breaths, as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, and as his heart silently broke._

Kei continued dancing, but it wasn't the same with him knowing that his inspiration, his reason for dancing, was not performing somewhere on stage.

Despite the emotional pain and anger that oozed with every twist and turn of Kei's slender body, he and Yamaguchi easily won their next local competition.

On the highest podium, their fingers intertwined beneath a gold Champ trophy and cash prize certificate; a beaming smile present on only one of their faces.

It wasn't until a month later, at the after party of_ The Star Ball_, that Kei broke down and expressed his newfound disdain for the sport to his partner.

Yamaguchi was distraught, angry even, but given the circumstances, plus his endless trust in Kei's abilities to bounce back, he was understanding. So it was with a crooked smile and a consoling pat to Kei's back, that he agreed to cease his partnership with him. _Tsukki will be back on the dancefloor in no time,_ was the one hopeful thought floating within the confines of his brain.

Oh how wrong he was.

That night, with trembling fingers, Kei peeled off his costume, tucked his dancing shoes neatly in the farthest corner of his closet, and with glassy eyes, bid farewell to the one thing that made his heart race.

** _About a year later._ **

The familiar cry of his doorbell followed by the slamming of a door snapped Kei out of his midday nap.

“I’m here!” Yamaguchi shouted from his spot near the front door. "And I brought you shortcake!"

Kei hummed disapprovingly, his right hand rubbing his crusted eyelids whilst his left hand absentmindedly rubbed his growing abdomen.

"Thanks. Although… I'm pretty sure I've gained weight recently because of your constant gifts."

Yamaguchi burst into a fit of laughter, and gently shoved the strawberry package against Kei's chest, "then gain more I dare say."

Today, Yamaguchi was dressed in his usual casual attire: a white wife beater, a pair of dark ripped jeans, and, to the Kei’s annoyance, countless accessories.

It was a known fact that Tsukishima Kei absolutely loathed the sounds that dangling bracelets made as they clacked against each other. _So annoying. _But something else stood out to him as he stared at Yamaguchi. He looked anxious.

If there was one thing Kei would gladly bet on, was his ability to read his best friend. He assessed the movements of the man before him, but nothing was too out of the ordinary besides the smile Yamaguchi tried so hard to hold and his jittery fingers, but still... _He must want something,_ Kei thought.

Kei pushed himself from his spot on the coach with a grunt then turned around with a free hand grazing his chin, "I forgot you had a key by the way." _I'll wait this out._

Kei was sure he heard a sigh of relief leave the lips of the shorter male, inadvertently confirming his assumptions.

"Still on that? I even rang the doorbell three times like we agreed."

"It's early," was Kei's excuse as he headed towards the kitchen for a knife and fork.

"Anyways, would you like some tea?" He offered over his shoulder, eyes searching for the green tea leaves he left somewhere on the counter.

"Black coffee please."

"Disgusting."

"It's an acquired taste!" Yamaguchi defended, pulling out his cellphone.

"If you say so~"

He grabbed Yamaguchi's favorite mug from the cupboard, turned on the kettle, ate half of his shortcake (saving the other half for later of course) then joined his oddly stiff friend on the couch.

An unusual silence hung over their heads, but Kei knew what card Yamaguchi was playing, and chose to wait it out. Until he realized why.

"This again?" Yamaguchi sighed.

Kei’s body went rigid. _How could I forget?_

His eyes searched frantically for the remote, but he was already too late. Yamaguchi moved closer, his palm finding home on Kei’s right thigh.

"When are you going to let this go? It's been over a year already.”

Kei wasn't listening. He tried to, but the paused image of Akiteru's last performance mocked him through his television screen. The pads of his fingers itched, and his naturally cold palms grew sweaty. He was suddenly too hot.

He heard something beside him. _Yamaguchi?_ But he couldn't move. He was stuck in place; stuck in _time._

He was inhaling more than usual, yet he still felt as if he was low on oxygen. His steady heart, was now hammering in fear, or was that shame, against his untrimmed chest.

_Breathe._

His right leg was bouncing involuntarily, but a warm hand ceased its incessant moving.

_Breathe._

"Breathe."

A comforting arm brought him closer, and the sound of a slow heartbeat greeted him. Thin fingers ran through the short strands of his blond curls, and he felt himself grow significantly calmer at the warmth surrounding him.

"Everything's alright Tsukki." Yamaguchi whispered against his hair. His free hand grabbed the nearby remote and shut the television off.

“Focus on my finger. That’s good, now take a deep breath.”

They went on like this for the next few minutes, until Yamaguchi was sure that Kei was fine. He absolutely despised seeing his friend break down like this, but at least the frequency of these attacks were lessening as the year went on. And although he felt bad for his friend and understood the reason for his sulking, he also knew that he couldn’t let him continue on this way.

“Tsukki… This is going to hurt, but you have to accept the path your brother has chosen now."

"I know." Kei whispered, and he did know, but it was hard to leave the past behind.

"I miss seeing you dance, you know." Yamaguchi spoke, but Kei heard the uncertainty in his voice; the way he hesitated over a syllable or two.

"I-I know.”

Yamaguchi watched Kei for a moment, wiping his dried tears with his thumb.

He brought Kei upwards, their faces a mere inch apart. Kei could count every freckle along the bridge of his nose if he wanted to:_ 19._ He felt the warmth of Yamaguchi’s breath tickle his lips as he exhaled. He even heard the sharp intake before Yamaguchi spoke once more.

"Come to the _Iron Flower_ with me tomorrow."

Kei pulled back.

Yamaguchi twirled his phone in his lap, nervousness suddenly overtaking the fingers.

"It's a relatively new studio I've heard about... Look." Yamaguchi flung his phone into Kei’s lap.

_So this is what he wanted to ask._ Kei hummed, but he grabbed the phone anyway. He was much calmer now.

"It's run by-"

The whistle of the kettle cut Yamaguchi off, but he was glad for the escape. “I’ll make our drinks!”

With a click of his tongue, Kei reluctantly scrolled through the site. It definitely was a relatively new studio, but the listed accomplishments they received in just a short span of a few months was noteworthy. There were a few observational classes on schedule for this week: Paso Doble, Jive, Tango, Waltz etc. that piqued his interest, but he’d never admit that.

Kei was intrigued. A little.

Just before he could check out who the owners of the establishment were, Yamaguchi returned, a warm mug of coffee in his left hand and a cup of green tea in the other.

"So?” Yamaguchi dragged, placing both cups on the table.

"No."

"But it's run by alums of the top two performing arts schools in Japan, Karasuno Academy & Repertory Dance Theater, and Nekoma Performing Arts Institute!" He added.

"No."

"We_ only _have to observe."

Kei didn't reply instantly, but his answer remained the same, "No."

Yamaguchi groaned in annoyance, but he had one tactic left. A tactic that hasn't failed him to date. He let out a breath before pushing himself into Kei’s side.

"Tsukki."

He was not acknowledged.

Yamaguchi nudged Kei’s shoulder with vigor. "Tsukki. Tsukki. Tsukki!”

Kei stood up from the couch and stretched his long legs in hopes of escaping. _Thank God my legs are an asset._ But that didn't stop the freckled menace.

"Tsukkiiii~” Yamaguchi shouted, just before his arms wrapped tight around Kei's waist stopping him in place, "Come. With. Me."

"I've already, said no Yams!" He struggled to peel off the arms at his waist as he was yanked back and forth.

"Please!" Yamaguchi dragged, his forehead rubbing against Kei’s back. “Come!”

Kei stopped in his tracks and processed the available solutions to this dilemma. He could say yes to satiate Yamaguchi for the time being and still bail, or he could flop onto his bed and proceed to get hit repeatedly on his back until he acquiesced. Neither sounded great to be honest.

"Tsukki! Tsukki! Tsuk-"

_I can't believe..._ Kei sighed in defeat.

"I'll come this once."

Yamaguchi's head sprung upwards and he stumbled back with clamped hands.

"You'll seriously come?"

"Once!"

Before Kei knew it, he was trapped in a warm embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Tsukishima didn't reply. He simply shook his head and continued to walk down the hall towards his bedroom, but a sudden craving for a treat hidden some ways away tickled his tongue, and with heavy steps, he trudged to the kitchen, grabbed the remainder of his shortcake, spun around, and came face to face with the source of his stress once more.

"Wear something nice and flattering.” Yamaguchi winked.

"Why if we're only going to observe." Kei squinted in his direction, but Yamaguchi only shrugged under the inquisitive glare, continuing his walk towards the front door.

"I just have a feeling you won’t be able to help yourself once you enter a studio again.” He smiled.

“Besides, I’m _pretty_ sure you still want to dance." And with that Yamaguchi pressed his index and middle finger to his lips and stalked away with a peace sign trailing behind him in the air.

Kei stood like a fish out of water in the middle of his hallway, the sweet treat in his hands now sitting heavy.

_I don't want to dance..._

His eyes darted around his home seeking a distraction. Eventually they landed on the untouched steaming cups of coffee and tea resting on the table, and in thirteen steps, he grabbed them both.

_I don't want to dance..._

In seven steps, he poured them down the drain.

_I don't want to dance..._

In another three, he deposited the remaining shortcake to the fridge, and in a hurry, he was safe behind his bedroom door, with his thoughts running a mile a minute, and his face pressed into his pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> *breathes*  
Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
